<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gerard Way Tity Adventures by geesway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122198">Gerard Way Tity Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesway/pseuds/geesway'>geesway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, poop warning, youll know when u read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesway/pseuds/geesway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(forewarning, this is a joke were just here to have a good time n make tity jokes)</p><p>“Frankie,” gerard whispers, “I have something to tell you. Somethings been paining me, Little Frankie Boy.” </p><p> “Yes?” Frank asked, speaking softly over the pain of his split nut sack. Gerard whispered his moist, crispy breath into Frank’s delicate tiny ear. “I want titties” Gerard said.</p><p> “What?” Frank asked, “you get titties every night Gerard.” </p><p> “No no no. Not like that” Gerard replied. </p><p> “like what?” Frank questioned, with his tiny little voice from his tiny little body. “I think I missing the point.</p><p> “Yeah... Everyone does” Gerard said with a sigh. “I want titties. I want titties on me frank.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Ray Toro/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lights. Camera. Action. </p><p> The crowd was Wilding. Screams could be heard from fans all across the arena. Gerard’s breath was heavy, palms sweaty, mom spaghetti. He looked up at Frank. “Ready?” Frank asked excitedly. It wasn’t their first time on stage, but the thrill got to him like a small puppy gets excited about balls, because he is small. Gerard sighed. Frank could tell something was wrong in his breathing. It wasn’t normal. It was the kind of breathing you do when you can’t push out your shit on the toilet after gas station sushi. He was concerned about him, he knew that all week he something about him had been off. “Are you OK?” Frank asked shyly. Gerard gave a week reply “Yeah, Frank. I’m peachy. Peachy like a big, round, fat, juicy, cum filled fucking peach. Like I'VE been ass shot by Timothee Chalamet in the gay movie.” This was weird, because this movie would not come out for another 10 or so years. The stage was ready—they were about to go up on the platform. </p><p> Mikey came up behind his brother and laid his hand on Gerard’s back right shoulder. “Let’s rock ‘n’ roll!” Mikey said, sticking his tongue out and shaking his wet and wild hair like crazy. The arena was dark, which almost made Gerard want to wet himself. Gerard had been afraid of the dark since he was a mild, week kid. Performing with his favorite thing, however, it made him less scared. It made him a God, and he felt like he had the hands of the world in his hands. But something was bothering him…something… out of his control. Something physical. Something… About his body. Gerard loved his body, of course, however sometimes he wished he could make small yet…. well… bloated differences to his appearance. Sure, his body was near physical perfection—chiseled from the gods, but something…. Something needed to change.<br/>
The lights were out the stage was about to light up but before it could, Gerard ran into Frank’s arms, consequently slamming his guitar into his fat penis.  Franks short little body collapsed to the ground, not making a thud because of his insanely small body mass. Gerard threw his guitar off himself and laid down on Frank’s injured little body. “Frankie,” Gerard whispers, “I have something to tell you. Somethings been paining me, Little Frankie Boy.” </p><p> “Yes?” Frank asked, speaking softly over the pain of his split nut sack. Gerard whispered his moist, crispy breath into Frank’s delicate tiny ear. “I want titties” Gerard said.</p><p> “What?” Frank asked, “you get titties every night Gerard.” </p><p> “No no no. Not like that” Gerard replied. </p><p> “Like what?” Frank questioned, with his tiny little voice from his tiny little body. “I think I missing the point.</p><p> “Yeah... Everyone does” Gerard said with a sigh. “I want titties. I want titties on me frank.”</p><p> “Well, my titties are on you right now Gerard, if that makes you feel better.”</p><p> “No, no, no. Again,” Gerard said “You’re not understanding me. I want my own titties. I want my own titties in my own body Gerard said.”<br/>
Starting to hear the crowd screaming, his heart was beating out of his chest, his tittyless chest. Before Frank could answer, Gerard stood up quickly knowing the lights would come on soon, and him laying on his best friend would be seen suspicious to “Frerard” fans. Gerard threw guitar back onto his body helped his tiny little friend get back up. The lights began to come on the stage confused, do I could see Frank staring at him from across the stage.<br/>
Mikey walked over to Gerard, once again placing his hand on his back left shoulder. “You OK bro?”</p><p> “Yes.” Gerard did not look at him he didn’t even turn around he just walks forward gesturing to the crowd. “you ready to rock ‘n’ roll” Gerard said to the crowd, as he does before every show. Sounds could be heard by all the fans in the audience. Loud powerful noise drowned out Gerard's sorrows about his persuasive body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hiiii 💯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the trailer from the show was incredibly long. Gerard, being the whore he was, requested the trailer always be parked out somewhere in the middle of the forest so he could take a fat shit without anyone smelling or seeing. His band mates despised him for this, because walking to and from the show after a long night always took an hour or so. </p><p> Through the dark nights air, Gerard and Frank walked alone. Side by side, voices intertwined like gay lovers holding hands at a urinal. Mikey and Ray had gone out to party after the show, but Girard and Frank had other things on their mind. They could not stop thinking about titties. </p><p> “What do you mean you want titties!?” Frank asked Gerard incessantly. </p><p> “I don’t know, Frank, it’s just always been a part of me. I’ve hidden it for so long. I’ve suppressed it for so long. But now I think it’s time to show everyone the real me. Even the fans even Mikey.” </p><p> “Whoa whoa whoa." Frank said "You just told me about this and now you’re ready to come out to the world about your titties about your titty revelation? Gerard this is serious, this could be taken as a huge deal. Do you really want the world to know about your titties? The fucking fans? YOU'RE brother?”<br/>The night sky was dark and eerie. The wind blew through their hair, knocking the smoke out of their freshly lit cigarettes as they talked.</p><p>  “I don’t freaking care anymore, Frank” Gerard said exasperatedly. The sounds of leaves falling off of barren autumn trees crushed under their feet, like breaking bones of two frail skeletons fucking. </p><p> “Gerard” Frank said as he paused constipatedly, “what if people hate you, what if they want you dead for having the fattest fucking titties in the world what are you gonna do then? What if they hunt you down and pop your tits for sports or are you fucking understanding how serious this is.”</p><p> Nearing the cabin, Gerard paused. He sighed and looked up at the stars, continuing to walk. “That’s the fat penis constellation.” He said softly, pointing up to the pitch black sky. “There Frank, you see it?” </p><p> “What?” Frank asked confused at the sudden topic change. He had never heard of the fat penis constellation. He was into astrology, sure, but he never knew the specifics. After looking at what Gerard had pointed to, he was even more confused than before. Or maybe… he understood. This man was an idiot. </p><p> “Gerard…… thats…… Gee… that’s the Big Dipper.”<br/>“Shhhh… no.” Gerard said. “You see, that’s what they tell kids when they’re young. They can’t say “oh that’s a fat fucking chode and there’s the shrimp, you know? So they say dipper. But we all know what dipper means.”</p><p>“It means spoon, Gee.” Frank sighed “theyre fucking…. Talking about spoons.”</p><p>“Nah. I dont think so. I’m telling you. That’s a penis.”</p><p>“Why. Why do you see dicks in everything bro? That’s not. All they’re is to life Im. God.”</p><p>“I think your not living then.”</p><p>“I think I’m about to be homophobic.”</p><p> Gerard open the door to the trailer. He walks inside, the door falling fast onto Frank’s little body as he swings open after him. They stand in the kitchen of the trailer for a few seconds in silence before once again talking.</p><p>“Are you gonna talk to me? About the titties? Or are we just gonna ignore that so you can see some fat cock in the night sky like Simbas dead father.” </p><p>  Garage sighed and sat in silence for a second. “I guess you’re right Frank….. about everything.” he said “it’s just that I’ve been hiding with this secret for so long and I’m ready to let it all out. I’ve known since I was nearly in the womb. This means the world to me ever since I saw a pair of titties my mom’s fresh milky titties I knew belong to me.”</p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Frank said “you want your mom’s titties?”<br/>“Real funny, Frank but I think you understand the point here.”</p><p>“I really really don’t Gerard I really truly don’t. All I know right now is that I have to take a fat fucking shit.” he grabs the handle of the bathroom door and pops a squat on the cold, white seat that’s not very far from his height.</p><p>Without thinking about it, he forgets to lock the door of the small, but not as small as him, trailer bathroom. Gerard being a dramatic bitch, walks into the bathroom yelling at Frank as they continue their conversation. Garrard places his dressed ass on top of Frank’s naked little body, sitting in his small little lap, Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank’s back and leant back, placing the back of his hand on his head dramatically, you know. Whore style. </p><p>“I want titties. I want to I want to take titties and glue into my chest!!! I want Tatas I want honkers and knockers and everything in between I need this Frank and if you can’t be there for me then say goodbye to the band.”</p><p>Frank naturally is unfazed by the actions of Gerard, who does this quite often.</p><p>“It’s not that I’m not supportive of you Gerard, I’m going to help you get titties if it’s the last thing I do. I love you Gerard. Like a brother.”</p><p>“Thank you, Frank” Gerard said with a sigh, “I really, really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Ok then.” Frank said “the hunt begins tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi :]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another late night as Gerard and Frank squeezed into Gerard's bunk. They were crowded around Gerard's shitty laptop. It was filled with viruses due to the fact that Gerard tried to illegally download Wizard101 despite the game being free. </p><p>"Why can't we do this somewhere else?" Gerard asked Frank, who just barely fit despite being extremely small. "Do you want Mikey to know about your tity search?" <br/>Frank responded and Gerard shook his head. <br/>"Yeah, but we could have done this in your room." Frank gave Gerard a look. "You know how I feel about my room, Gee. I have three locks, a passcode, and a fingerprint code on it for a reason." Gerard let out a groan, thinking about why the fuck they let tiny little rat boy Frank Iero have the only room. He could probably fit in a cabinet and be just as fine. </p><p>"Whatever." Gerard said, not wanting to get into it with Frank. As if they were ever to fight, Gerard could easily crush Frank under his foot like a fragile stick. And who would be there to help him with his tity search? </p><p>Frank pulled Gerard's laptop towards him and began to type "big fucking titties for sale". Which was difficult as they kept getting stuck and were very stinky. "Why is your key board so fucked up?" Frank asked Gerard, taking a second to look at him. "I missed the toilet." </p><p>"What." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Frank didn't question it as he often had toilet incidents himself, like extremely often. So very often. God, pray for the rest of them because Frank does not know how to use a toilet. </p><p>An hour or so passed and they had yet gotten any real info. They had found out the hard way that tity dealers were not something that was too common. Gerard was on the verge of tears. "Oh my god... all I want is some fat fucking titties. Is that too much too much to ask for? " Gerard said, beginning to sob into Frank's tiny little body. </p><p>"Sh, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna you the best fucking boobies ever, the hottest jugs you can ever imagine." Frank said, trying his best to comfort Gee. He tried to pull his hairs through Gerard's hair but it was tangled and greasy as shit so his little baby hand got stuck in it.</p><p>Gerard didn't notice or didn't care. Frank looked back at his laptop, finally freeing his hand from the shit poop fart that was Gerard's hair. His eyes widen as he pointed to the screen. </p><p>"Look, Gee! I think we found our guy!" Frank said, as quietly as he could as Ray and Mikey and that fucking other guy, whats his name? He's like blond or something idk, were still asleep and not looking up tity dealers like normal people do. </p><p>Gerard stopped crying and pushed Frank out of the bed  with little regard of the little man's safety. Frank fell to the floor, without making a sound. "Ok, fat whore." Frank said, feeling like a discarded cum rag. </p><p>"OH MY GOD!" Gerard said, looking over at Frank who was laying down like a small leaf fallen from a tree. "He's in Carson City! That's so close to us!" "That is literally no where near us. We're in the middle of the forest?" Frank said, confused. "OH MY GOD. Shut the fuck up." </p><p>-</p><p>They had finally arrived in Carson City, much to the confusion to Ray and Mikey as they had a show planned in California that day. "Nooooo guys, hahah, it's gonna so good, like! SO good. No Yeah hahah! Wooo!" Gerard said trying to convince the others that it would be fine and failing. "Ok." Mikey and Ray said at the same time. </p><p>"Cool, so me and Frank gotta go take a fat shit be right back." Gerard said, walking out of the trailer with Frank in tow. </p><p>They had to walk all the way to a shitty ass alley way to meet the titty dealer. </p><p>"Hiii, one hundred." The man said, stepping out of the shadows to greet the boys. "Hey." Frank said and Gerard waved eagerly, ready to get his titties. "Why did you bring a little boy with you?" The dealer asked, pointing to Frank. "Where are my titties you fat fucking penis?" Gerard asked in turn. "Damn okay..... here!" The man handled over the bag and Gerard snatched it out of his hands. "Okay! Awesome I'll email you the money." Gerard waved bye as he and Frank made their way back to the trailer. </p><p>"Wait, Frank." Gerard stopped Frank as they were walking. "I.. How am I gonna try these titties if Ray and Mikey are always around?" Gerard looked to Frank, and Frank could tell how much this means to him. </p><p>"Maybe..." Frank took a breath. "Maybe, we could.. go into my room..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>